


your tact is astounding

by fortheloveofb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Elevators, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fukuroudani, ITS A SUPER SHORT FAKE DATING PERIOD, Iwaizumi cusses, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou meddles, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Misunderstandings, Nekoma, Power Outage, Shiratorizawa, Thunderstorms, Training Camp, ish, minor Shirabu/Semi, super duper light tho, volleyball training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofb/pseuds/fortheloveofb
Summary: In an unusual turn of events, four major contenders for the boys’ volleyball nationals finalists make plans to have a joint training camp in Tokyo. What can go wrong?





	your tact is astounding

**Author's Note:**

> For [@toorujime](http://toorujime.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the hqvalentinesexchange! I'm over a month late and I'm so sorry -sobs-
> 
> On the bright side, I got a bunch of your requests all stuffed into one fic!!! I hope you like it!
> 
> Shoutout to Erin, or [@shipperforlife12](www.shipperforlife12.tumblr.com) on tumblr for reading over my fic and providing me with fantastic suggestions!!! Thank you so much!

The slamming of balls against the court parallels outside where rain strikes the building, unrelenting. Chatter and shouts of the players are secondary to the repetitive smacking of volleyballs. Outside sheets of water are pouring down from the sky, lightning and thunder occasionally adding to the din.

“All right!” One of the adults shouts, bringing everyone’s attention to him, “That’s all the time we have for today, but we will continue again bright and early tomorrow! Also—!” The man, Coach Tsukasa, adds, cutting through the noise of the newest bout of chatter, “We have an announcement for those of you visiting from the Miyagi prefecture! The quarters we had prepared for you have lost power because of the storm. So, after discussing things with your coaches and your schools, they have decided it’s best to relocate to a local hotel. Meanwhile the teams from Nekoma and Fukurodani will be going home for the night, as planned,” At this, a wave of excited conversation sweeps through the two affected schools. “So, if you’re a player here with Shiratorizawa Academy, or Aobajosai High, you’ll need to go talk to your coaches after the team meetings. You will be two to a room, so figure it out amongst yourselves,” he concludes, raising his voice to be heard over the gathered teens.

With the clear dismissal, the players separate into their teams to discuss their first day of training. The captain of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, leads his team to a corner of the gym. His team talking about their arrangements as they walk.

Tendou slides up to the wing-spiker, “Ohooo, we are staying two to a room. Can we room together, Wakatoshi?”

“I don’t see why not,” the broader teen responds.

“Yosh!” The redhead slams his fist in his open palm. He spins around to face the rest of the team, “I get the captain~! Who are the rest of you rooming with? I bet Semisemi and Kenjirou are rooming together, right, right?” He gives the two a sly look and waggles his brows.

Semi, who has his arm loosely tossed across Shirabu’s shoulders, frowns, “So what if we are? Stop being suggestive, Satori.”

Semi’s boyfriend’s face is red as he adds, “This is a school trip, as if we would do anything so undignified! We’re here to play volleyball, not indulge our hormones.”

Stretching his arms behind his head Tendou blows a raspberry, “You guys are sticks in the mud, I’m just teasing~!” Ohira comes up from behind to pat Tendou’s shoulder placatively.

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s talk about the practice matches,” Ushijima cuts in as they reach their corner of the gym. “We won eight out of eleven games, losing twice to Nekoma, and once to Aobajosai.”

Soekawa leans against the wall as he faces the team. “All-in-all, we didn’t do so bad. Hopefully, we can keep up our wins up like this for the rest of the week.”

“I’m sure we will continue to have a higher win than loss ratio. But after our last couple of games, I had a thought that while we are still the best as we are now, perhaps it would be remiss of us to not look to improve,” Wakatoshi states, standing tall with arms crossed as he surveys his team.

Tendou flails his arms in false alarm. “Ohhhh~! What’s this? Ushiwaka is admitting we have room for improvement, hmmmm?” He teases, grinning.

“Certainly. Just because we are the strongest, doesn’t mean we can’t become stronger,” the teen replies, ignoring Tendou’s mockery of his name.

Goshiki leaps up to add, “Of course, the captain is correct! We can always strive for improvement!” He points to Wakatoshi. “And surely this training camp with elevate my playing even more, so that’ll you’ll acknowledge me as a true ace!”

Next to him, Shirabu’s face sours. “Don’t kid yourself, Goshiki. You’re a first year, and one week of practice against good players won’t bring you up to our captain’s level. How arrogant can you possibly be?” He sneers.

“Now, now, you know how Goshiki is. Besides, he _will_ be our ace when the cap leaves. It’ll be good for him to get in some practice against teams like this,” Yamagata interjects.

Shirabu frowns, but turns his face away from the libero. Wakatoshi seems to ignore the sidebar discussion as he brings the conversation back on track. “While all of the teams present have incredible teamwork, the team who displays it best is SeiJoh… All of the teams here have decent players, but I’d say they have the weakest players individually, yet they defeated us in one of the matches. I would put that down to the teamwork Oikawa has instilled in them.”

Soekawa nods and adds, “We all know teamwork isn’t our best area, especially when our main middle blocker is a guess blocker—not that that’s a problem, Tendou,” he adds, seeing the teen’s pout, “It can just interfere with team dynamics. It’s worth it though, because you’re usually right about people’s plays.”

“I dunno, some of Nekoma’s players we’re tricky, especially the setter and the captain.” Tendou stares across the gym where the Nekoma team is gather with narrowed eyes. “They’re fun! But they piss me off…”

“Yeah!” Yamagata agrees, looking down and digging through his bag, “And their libero is no joke either! He pulled off some amazing receives! Man, where is my phone…”

“No idea, man!” Soekawa says, pulling away from the wall and slapping the libero on the back. “But Hayato and Tendou are both right. Nekoma is a great team, and so are all of the rest here. I mean—we’re the best, but these guys are some of the best, too.”

“I agree,” Reon says. “And it appeared that Fukurodani’s captain was not in his top form today, or else they may have snatched a few wins as well. We can’t let our guard down tomorrow just because we won all our games against them today.”

Ushijima nods. “I did get the feeling that Bokuto Koutarou was playing a bit off. While they may be bring better game tomorrow, we will show them that a change of attitude will not stand up to Shiratorizawa’s strength.”

“Yeah! They’ll never withstand our strength!” Goshiki yells, punching the air.

Shirabu makes a face. “Don’t get fired up, the games are already over for the day.”

“What will we do to improve, Captain?” Reon asks.

“After the captain’s meeting I plan to ask Oikawa for a few teamwork exercises, if he will indulge me.”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure that will work~ Oikawa doesn’t like you, after all,” Tendou points out.

“I am unsure of why Oikawa Tooru is so vehemently against speaking with me in the first place,” the broad teen admits.

“Captain, Oikawa doesn’t like your dismissal of his team’s hard work,” Reon puts in.

Ushijima frowns at his fellow wing spiker. “Hard work doesn’t mean much if the players aren’t strong in the first place. It isn’t Oikawa’s fault that he has subpar players.”

“See, that’s what he means,” Soekawa says, pointing at his captain. “You’re disparaging his players despite the hours of hard work they put into their practice. Most people don’t appreciate that.”

“It’s only the truth.”

Eita sighs, “Maybe, just don’t bring that up, Captain?”

“Maybe before you ask you should do something nice for him! Then he’ll be more likely to help!” Goshiki suggests.

Ushijima pauses, before turning to ask his fellow wing spiker, “Like what?”

The energetic teen falters, “Uhh—”

“Maybe,” Ohira cuts in, saving his kohai from having to answer, “you should give him something in return. Like some food, or something.”

“Food,” The captain repeats.

“Food!” Yamagata exclaims, now patting his pockets. “Great idea! I know I could use some…” He sighs in defeat, not finding his phone.

Semi hums. “Now would definitely be a good time. He’s probably hungry after a full day of practice matches.”

“Alright, I will attempt to secure his company for a late dinner tonight,” he says. “I best head over there, it seems as if the other captains are waiting for me.” With that, Wakatoshi leaves the team to themselves.

“I can’t _wait_ to see how this plays out,” Tendou laughs.

“Is it just me, or does anyone else see this going badly?” Semi asks the group. Beside him Shirabu just sighs.

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru slowly makes his way over to where Bokuto and Kuroo are already standing, waiting for he and Ushijima to convene with them before the captains discuss their teams’ performances. Reaching the two, he groans when he hears one of their back and forth ‘ohoho’ conversation starters.

Bokuto begins the fourth round, “Ohohohohoho???”

Tooru sniffs haughtily, glancing to the side to avoid looking at them. Plus, he’s still stinging a bit from Seijoh’s multiple defeats. Even their first day at training camp playing against such high end teams has already been an eye opener for his team. They hadn’t lost every game or anything, in fact they had some amazing wins that were made all the better by the knowledge they had won despite opposing such strong teams. Still, Seijoh’s rather equal win-to-lose ratio is a bit of a slap to the face. “Is there a point to this?”

Kuroo gives him a smug look. “Does there need to be? We’re just bros bonding.”

“Yeah! Bond with us, Tooru!” Bokuto exclaims. “Oho?” The ace gives Tooru an expectant look.

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, he’s saved from answering as Ushijima arrives at the edge of the group. “This has been a fruitful beginning of camp, so far,” The larger captain begins.

“Yes, most fruitful,” Kuroo says drily.

The four discuss their teams’ individual performances—which mostly devolves into Bokuto’s laments of his performance, and Ushijima’s unflattering commentary of the various games.

At the end of the less-than-fun talk the Shiratorizawa captain clears his throat and turns to face him. “Oikawa, if you are available, would you like to accompany me to a cafe down the street? I would pay,of course,” Ushijima asks with his usual lack of inflection.

The Seijoh captain stands there, gaping dumbly at the broad third year, the other two captains in similar states of disbelief. No one has missed Tooru’s dislike of Ushijima, and the way he puts down other players because they don’t have certain attributes he prefers. Tooru knows Shiratorizawa’s ace doesn’t really mean to insult people—he’s just giving his honest opinion, which makes it that much worse somehow.

And now Ushijima is asking him, _Tooru_ , on what sounds like a dinner date? What in the world had possessed the stoic teen? Doesn’t he know Tooru is always teetering between grudging respect and outright animosity when it comes to the Shiratorizawa captain? Tooru knows for a fact that he has _never_ shown even the slightest interest in Ushijima in that way—Hajime is the only person he has ever wanted to be in a relationship with.

Helpfully, or maybe not so helpfully, Kuroo slings an arm over Tooru’s shoulders. “Come on, man. Didn’t you know? Oikawa here is dating Iwaizumi!” Tooru stiffens—not at the touch, but at his fellow captain’s words. His friend gives him a sly, sideways look. “Right, Oikawa?”

Tooru isn’t an idiot, and he can guess what his meddlesome friend is up to, but nevertheless he _is_ in a bit of a panic as he replies, “Y-yeah, I am.”

A squawk emits from Bokuto. “What?! I knew it! Why didn’t you tell me, Tooru?” He cries. “I thought we were friends! Are we not close enough for you to confess your relationship?!”

The brunette startles a bit at Bokuto’s volume, and begins waving his hands frantically in a quiet down motion, “Kou-chan, lower your voice! I’m sorry, we can talk about it later, _in private_ , okay?” Tooru is kind of glad for Bokuto’s minor upset, because it knocked him out of his agitated state. He turns back to Ushijima to say, “So yeah, I’m sorry, but that’ll be a no from me.” He may be skeptical of Kuroo’s motives for saying such a blatantly untrue thing, but Tooru won’t deny such an easy, vouched for, out.

Through all of this, Ushijima remained in place, looking at the three with his usual expression. Tooru is glad he doesn’t appear upset, because he just doesn’t know if he can handle that degree of interest from the larger teen. Ushijima looks them over once more before asking, “Why not? I’ll be paying.”

The Seijoh captain sighs, getting a bit annoyed now. “Look, I’m truly flattered that you’ve asked, but yeah, I’m… taken, and I’m definitely not interested. Besides, I’m not up for walking through this downpour.” Tooru waves a hand toward the window where the thunderstorm continues to rage outside of the gym.

“Then, perhaps we could take a raincheck?”

“Did you—did you really just make a joke?” Tooru shakes his head a bit. “No. No. This is just too weird. I’m leaving.” He turns and begins walking away, looking back only to say, “And no, I don’t want a _raincheck!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Ushijima watches as Oikawa stalks out of the gym. “I don’t understand why he’s so upset, I was only asking him to eat dinner with me,” he says.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I know you’re dense when it comes to personal relationships, but surely even you know it’s wrong to ask someone who’s spoken for out on a date, Ushijima?”

The Shiratorizawa captain’s eyebrows crease a minuscule amount, the teen’s equivalent of a question mark. “A date? I wasn’t asking him on a date, I want to discuss teamwork training with him. I was told that food might be a way to make him more amenable to spending time with me.”

Kuroo and Bokuto share a look. “Ohhhhh,” they say in tandem.

“Well, then. There seems to be a misunderstanding,” Kuroo says, now smirking. “You made it sound like you were asking him out, Ushijima.”

“That was not my intention at all,” Ushijima reiterates.

“Yeah, I think we got that now!” Bokuto says. “I’m glad we got things all cleared up! You might want to clarify things with Tooru next time you see him.”

The Shiratorizawa captain nods seriously. “I will. If I make it clear that it’s not a date, do you think he may be more open to eating with me?”

“Uhhh.” Bokuto hesitates, elbowing Kuroo who is cackling behind his hand. “Maybe! You can try, if nothing else!”

Ushijima narrows his eyes at the two. “Your answer is less than reassuring, but next time I see him I will let Oikawa know that I am only seeking to eat and speak with him, not for us to see each other romantically.”

Still digging his elbow into his dark-haired friend, Bokuto replies, “Sure thing! Good luck, Wakatoshi! See you tomorrow!”

Kuroo manages to gain control of his giggling long enough to eek out a “see ya tomorrow” before Bokuto begins dragging him toward the other side of the gym. Once they’re closer, they jog over to their respective boyfriends, who are waiting together in the space between where their teammates are gathered. Kenma is sitting against the concrete wall, face buried in his game, while Akaashi is reading a book. Hearing the two arrive, Akaashi sets his book aside and stands up to greet them. “How did the meeting go?”

“As well as could be expected, I suppose,” Kuroo answers.

“What happened over there?” Kenma asks, not bothering to look up from his device. “Things looked tense, and then Oikawa ran out.”

Bokuto laughs as he steps behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around the setter’s waist, and resting his chin on the younger teen’s shoulder. “There was a misunderstanding. Ushijima wants teamwork advice from Tooru, but the way Ushijima asked sounded like he was asking Tooru on a date.”

“Oh,” Akaashi says. “So, is it all cleared up now?”

“Ahhh, not exactly,” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “Oikawa ran out—“

“Yeah! Because Kuroo told Ushijima that Tooru is dating Iwaizumi! Can you believe that? Can you believe Tooru didn’t tell me, Akaashi?” Bokuto whines with a sulky expression.

“I can’t, Bokuto-san,” the dark-haired setter deadpans, patting his boyfriend’s arm.

Kuroo makes a noise of disagreement. “About that… Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren’t actually dating.”

“What?!” The Fukurodani captain points at his friend, “But you said they were!”

 Kuroo shrugs, walking over to the wall and sliding down to sit next to Kenma. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but they’re both into each other. They’d be dating already if they weren’t so damn stubborn.”

“Is this some sort of set up?” Kenma asks with distaste. “You shouldn’t meddle, Kuro.”

“Hey, I’ve held myself back for over a year. Now it’s time for them to talk,” the Nekoma captain defends himself.

“Admit it. You don’t even know if this will actually help them get together, you just wanted to play matchmaker because Tooru pointed out your crush on me before you even realized it yourself,” Kenma says, with the smallest upturn of his lips.

Kuroo smirks and continues dramatically, “Oh no, you’ve caught me. Whatever will I do?”

“Our relationship has been built on false pretenses. I didn’t know that your only two settings are snarky and sneaky.”

“That’s not true at all!” Kuroo squawks. “You’ve literally been my best friend since we were kids, so I think you knew what you signed up for!”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“I think they forgot we’re still here,” Bokuto whispers as the two continue their mini-argument. At least, the Fukurodani captain thinks it’s whispering, but it’s more like a whisper-shout.

Kuroo and Kenma turn to look at him in tandem. “We didn’t.”

“Anyway,” Akaashi cuts in before things can get further off-topic, “are you really just going to let things play out? I don’t know either of them very well, but I doubt they will take very well to being set up.”

“I wouldn’t do this if I weren’t absolutely positive that it’ll turn out well.” Kuroo sweeps his arm out with his usual confident attitude. “Besides, I’m just knocking over the first domino. There’s no promise that the rest will follow. Ushijima might catch Tooru to clear things up, or Tooru might explain the situation to Iwaizumi—anything can happen.”

Kenma sneezes, the sneeze oddly sounding something like the word ‘bullshit’.

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma. So distrusting of your genius boyfriend,” he says, slinging his arm over the second year’s shoulders. Kenma digs his elbow in his boyfriend’s ribs. “Why does everyone feel the need to elbow me today?” Kuroo wheezes, cradling his side with his free hand.

“Perhaps because you’re totally insufferable, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi quips. Behind him Bokuto buries his face into the setter’s shoulders snickering loudly.

“Is it pick on Kuroo day?” The middle blocker gripes.

Bokuto straightens up, smiling brightly. “Dude, every day is pick on Kuroo day!”

“You deserve it,” Kenma mutters, finally reaching a stopping point in his game where he could save and place his device in his bag. “Let’s head home for the day. Hopefully the power won’t be out.” He slides out from under Kuroo’s arm, knocking his knee against his boyfriend’s playfully as he gets up to walk over to Akaashi and Bokuto, who both turn toward the doors with him and begin heading toward the exit.

Bokuto shouts over to his team, “Great work today guys! We will see you bright and early tomorrow! Get home safe!”

“Guys!” Kuroo whines, dragging out the last syllable and scrambling to his feet to follow his friends to the door. “Don’t just leave me!”

“Come on then!” Bokuto calls over his shoulder, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” the Nekoma captain huffs, sidling up to Kenma.

“Are you going to say bye to us, Cap?” Lev calls from across the gym.

“You’re dismissed! See ya!” Kuroo yells back with his trademark smirk. He can practically see Yaku’s disapproving scowl from here. He lowers his tone down to normal and he turns back to Kenma. “Man, I hope you have an umbrella or else we’re gonna get soaked.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later, both of the teams from the Miyagi prefecture have traveled to the hotel where they will be staying, and settled in before dinner.  

“Come on, Trashykawa. We can’t be late for dinner,” Hajime grits out as he bodily drags Tooru from their shared room. “Hanamaki and Matsukawa braved this nasty ass weather just to grab the team take-out.” A loud clap of thunder emphasizes his words.

“But Iwa-channnn, my legs hurt,” Tooru whines. In reality, the SeiJoh captain doesn’t want to be in his best friend’s presence for a while—it’s too tempting for him to do something incredibly inadvisable, like kiss him or confess or something. It’s even worse now that they’re expected to share a room together for a week. How is he supposed to deal with _that?_

The wing-spiker scoffs with a harsh tug on the teen’s arm, and ignores the “owwww, Iwa-chan” from Tooru. “I don’t know what’s up with you tonight, but you’re our captain, and you _will_ attend this team dinner. We have to talk strategy for tomorrow,” he says as the two approach the elevator. Hajime drops Tooru’s arm as he presses the down button. “We won a game against Ushijima today, don’t you want to go for a straight set next time?”

The two hear a door open further down the hall, and turn to see the Shiratorizawa captain exiting his room. Speak the devil’s name, and the devil shall appear—to Tooru’s obvious horror. His face immediately flares in fury and embarrassment at the sight of the tall teen. Behind them, the elevator dings, and the doors begin to open. Ushijima notices them, doing a double-take in their direction.

“Oikawa,” he says, waving a hand, “about that dinner—“

“Oh no,” Tooru whispers, internally panicking. “That’s _not happening!_ ” He yells at his fellow captain, as he pushes his best friend through the entrance to the elevator and slams the close door button repeatedly as Ushijima approaches.

“But—“

“I’m taken!” Tooru yanks Hajime toward him and smashes their lips together in a teeth-clacking kiss and the brunette flips off Ushijima as the doors slide shut. A few seconds later, the pair break apart, breathing harshly. Hajime and Tooru stare into each other’s eyes, and Tooru’s widen when he realizes what he had done.

“Hajime… I—” The brunette begins, but Hajime cuts him off.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Hajime asks. He sounds pissed.

“I—”

“Was that some kind of fuckin’ joke to you?” His vice-captain demands, eyes squeezed shut.

“No! Haijime, it wasn’t like that—” Tooru tries again, but he is interrupted when the elevator lights flicker on and off momentarily.

Hajime doesn’t look at Tooru as he spits out, “Dammit, we need to get out of here before the power goes off or something.” He reaches for the door open button, as neither of them had chosen a floor yet. “We can just walk down the stairs from here, sore legs or not.”

“No!” The captain yelps, grabbing his friend’s wrist and pressing the 4th floor button with his other hand.

“What the hell, Shittykawa!”

“Ushijima is still out there!”

“So what?! What does that have to do with not being trapped in a faulty elevator?!” The black-haired teen questions.

Tooru’s face is red as he manages to say, “He-Ushijima asked me out on a date!” He grimaces even as he says it because, seriously, where the hell did that proposition even come from? Neither he nor Ushijima had ever showed romantic interest in the other before.

Hajime stills, “That’s what this is about? You kissed me to make him back off? I may be your best friend, but you can’t just—“ They hear the loudest clap of thunder yet before the power goes out, bringing the elevator to a jerking halt. Both of them look up at the ceiling—or at least try to, but it’s a little difficult when it’s pitch black inside.

Tooru hears Hajime shuffling toward the door. “Fuck!” And a slam against the closed doors.

“Hajime, stop!” Tooru feels the elevator shake with the force of the wing spikers blow. “You’re going to make the elevator drop or something! Let’s just sit down and wait for someone to come—I can call the coach.” As he’s speaking, Tooru follows along the wall to the door, trying to smooth out his voice into something a bit less rattled. When his hand finally finds his friend, Hajime’s arm is quivering and Tooru and hear his quick intakes of breath.

Shit. Tooru hadn’t thought about Hajime’s fear of the dark. It’s not something that commonly manifests for Hajime, as he mostly has in under control, but Tooru isn’t too surprised that a situation like this would exacerbate it. The Seijoh captain feels a bit guilty for getting them in this predicament. It’s his fault they’re in this position in the first place. He had put his stupid, petty quarrel with Ushiwaka ahead of his best friend’s discomfort taking the elevator during a thunderstorm. Tooru guides his hand down Hajime’s arm and grabs the rough hand that is hanging limp and shaking at the wing-spiker’s side.

He’s never had to handle Hajime in quite this condition before, as they have always used night lights or lamps when they had sleepovers, but he has been with his friend through enough rough times to guess what might help. “Hey, do you remember when we were little, and I used to cry whenever I saw a moth for some reason? Those things are creepy as hell. But whenever we were together you would protect me with your Godzilla figurine. You would pretend like it was blowing fire at them, and I would stop crying and start cheering for you and Godzilla…” Tooru continued recounting some of their memories from when they were little and making big gestures with his free hand, even though they can’t see it in the dark. After a few minutes, Hajime’s breathing returns to normal, and he squeezes the brunette’s hand in thanks.

Tooru takes a big breath. “I’m sorry about earlier… everything happened all wrong. I know I did it to get him off my case, but Hajime, I do wish what I said was true.” Tooru fiddles with the strings of his hoodie, too nervous to watch his friend’s reaction. Hajime won’t take long to pick up on his implication.

“...About being taken?”

Even though Tooru can’t see him, he can feel his best friend’s eyes looking at him, or trying to at least. His confession feels easier this way, in the dark. He makes a noise of agreement in his throat. “I’ve felt this way for a few years now, but it never felt like it would be a good time. I mean, now doesn’t feel like the best time either, but here we are… and this could be our last year together. We might not even go to the same college. I’ve tried building up the courage for ages, but, well, it’s not the easiest thing to admit to—” Tooru is just babbling now, but he can’t find the heart to stop. The captain feels like his heart is beating out of his chest, and his stomach is squirming. Of course, he is hopeful that Hajime will return his feelings, he wouldn’t have confessed if he didn’t think he had the slightest chance, but maybe he had misconstrued things? Maybe those hints he had picked up on were just things that all best friends did, or said? Tooru’s nervous prattling is cut off abruptly as Hajime somehow covers the brunette’s mouth with his hand.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Hajime whispers. “I’m sorry I got so angry earlier, too. I just… I thought you were using me against Ushijima just because I was there, and it really hurt to think that you might do that when I have these feelings for you. I should have known you wouldn’t treat me like that, though.” He removes his hand, and now Tooru can feel breath on his face. Hajime is leaning in, and despite the darkness, Tooru leans in to meet him. Their noses bump awkwardly, trying to find each others lips in the dark, but when they find them Tooru feels a flame kindle in his gut. He knows they technically kissed earlier, but this, this really feels like their first kiss. It’s awkward, and maybe there’s a bit too much nose, and a bit too much spit. But it’s perfect to Tooru. He sighs when they finally pull away. The two sit quietly for a moment before quickly leaning back into each other and lingering a bit longer this time. And a bit longer, and a bit longer until they are only separating when they absolutely have to breath. The two are startled when, suddenly, the lights turn back on, and the elevator whirls back to life. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes since the power first went out. Tooru opens his eyes to see Hajime’s face directly in front of his, staring at him intently. His eyes dart to Hajime’s slightly swollen lips, and Tooru can’t help but smirk a bit. “So, come here often?” he teases, heart still skittering in his chest.

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Way to break the mood, idiot.” He stands up, offering his best friend a hand. Tooru takes it, and stands. Once he’s up, Tooru doesn’t let go of Hajime’s hand, just repositions it to get a better grip. The wing-spiker gives him a look, but doesn’t protest.

“So, does this mean I really am taken now?” Tooru asks. He’s fairly confident about the answer after their talk in the elevator, but he can’t help the small trickle of doubt that worms its way into his mind. What if Hajime just doesn’t want to do this publicly? What if this is supposed to stay some secret? Could Tooru handle being a dirty little secret? Absolutely not.

“What a stupid question. As if I’d let you go after all of that,” Hajime says gruffly.

Tooru laughs a bit in relief. “Besides, what sort of idiot would pass me up?” He smirks at his best friend (his boyfriend?), and tosses his head. “I’m the full package: looks, talent, and smarts.”

The wing-spiker scoffs. “Yeah, right. You’re like a walking garbage can.” He shoulders Tooru playfully.

Holding his free hand up to his chest he replies, “Ouch, Iwa-chan. That cuts me real deep, right here.” He points to his heart.

“It’s not my fault you can’t handle the truth, Tooru.” Said teen makes an exaggeratedly wounded noise in his throat. Thankfully, at that moment the elevator reaches the fourth floor without any additional issues. Hajime looks at Tooru and gestures toward the empty hallway. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Are you ready for some dinner with the team?”

Tooru hums as he steps out of the elevator. “Yeah, I think I can stomach some food.” The captain’s stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly. “Okay, I’m actually really hungry, and I need to eat to keep my strength up for tomorrow!”

“Really? That’s a different tune than you were singing like twenty minutes ago, Trashykawa,” Hajime points out, quirking a brow.

Tooru’s face flushes, but he flips his hair and replies, “Yes, well. I’m feeling hungry now.”

“Right,” Hajime drawls as they arrive at Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s hotel room. He knocks on the door, and it’s opened fairly quickly by a stern-faced Kunimi.

“You’re late,” he says.

“Getting stuck in an elevator can do that to you,” Tooru retorts breezily as they step inside.

Yahaba’s head pops out from around the corner, causing the captain to start. “You guys got stuck in an elevator? I swear this sort of thing only happens to you, Oikawa-san.”

Hajime snorts behind him, and Tooru takes a moment to tread on his foot, which only makes the co-captain snicker. “It’s just the universe trying to make things more equal for you mere mortals,” Tooru assures. From where he is sitting on the couch, Watari’s eyes slide down to the two’s clasped hands and smiles, making the brunette instinctively attempt to slide his hand out of Hajime’s—but the other teen holds fast. Tooru is surprised, and a bit warmed, by Hajime’s blatant display of their new relationship. Maybe not everyone would pick up on it, but the fact that he is willing to put it out there, it means a lot to Tooru.

As they step further into the room the rest of their teammates come into view, all seated on the two beds and the couch eating out of their takeout containers. Matsukawa points his chopsticks at his fellow third years. “What’s this about getting stuck in an elevator, I hear?”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Hajime says. “It was only for fifteen minutes because of the power outage. But let’s talk about tomorrow instead.” Tooru is glad that Hajime is able to talk about being stuck in there so casually, and he’s really proud that Hajime ended up doing so well despite his fear. If Tooru hadn’t been there to calm him down, he can’t imagine how much worse it would have been for Hajime.

“You heard the co-captain!” Tooru says, smiling at the team as he grabs the takeout that had been put back for himself and Hajime. “It’s strategy discussion time!” He and the team spend the next hour discussing things they can do differently in their matches tomorrow, and everyone is in fairly good spirits as they talk.

After they exhaust discussions of the rest of training week, the team breaks up into individual conversations. Kyoutani immediately bee lines for Hajime, challenging him to some sort of challenge. Yahaba and Watari appear to be discussing some school work, and the first years are still discussing their games from today. Tooru smiles as Matsukawa and Hanaki approach him.

“So,” Matsukawa starts, giving his captain a sly look. “You and Iwaizumi, eh?”

“When did that happen?” Hanamaki adds.

Tooru huffs. “Like an hour and a half ago, if you must know, you insufferable gossips.”

They both smirk. “Guilty as charged,” Hanamaki proudly admits.

“Well, Yahaba will be happy at least,” Matsukawa laments, sighing.

Raising a brow Tooru asks, “Why would Yahaba be happy about that?”

“Oh, the team has a betting pool about when you guys would get together. Both Hanamaki and I lost because we thought you guys would get together _way_ before now. Yahaba’s bet is right on the money,” Matsukawa grumbles.

“In that case, I’m glad you lost! Serves you right, starting a betting pool about your amazing captain’s and co-captain’s personal lives!” Tooru says, smirking back at them to show he’s not really angry.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanamaki waves his hand dismissively. “You’re still going to have to deal with his being smug as hell though.”

After another ten minutes or so of talking, Tooru gets everyone’s attention. “Alright, it’s getting pretty late! Everyone head back to your rooms, and then it's lights out. We will see you bright and early tomorrow for breakfast!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tooru is practically glowing the next morning. He and Hajime are holding hands as they walk into the dining area where a free continental breakfast is set out. (They had used the stairs after the mishap last night.) Aside from Watari, none of their teammates are there. He waves at his libero, who smiles at Tooru and Hajime warmly, and waves them over to the table he is occupying. So far only one or two customers are seated in the dining area, none of Shiratorizawa have made an appearance yet, either.

“Morning!” Watari greets.

“Good morning, Watari,” Tooru chirps, and Hajime returns the sentiment before heading off to the breakfast bar. He and Watari exchange pleasantries for a while before Hajime returns with his breakfast in hand.

At that moment the doors open and Ushijima walks in followed by at least four of his teammates. The team makes their way over to the table next to theirs and sits down, a few heading to the various food and drink areas before making their way back to the table. As he notices Ushijima looking at him, Tooru’s cheeks blaze again at the thought of the embarrassing scene from yesterday—though he does feel a bit better knowing that he is, in fact, dating Hajime and has no need to fake things (no thanks to that meddling Kuroo). Plus, now, after having some time away from the situation, Tooru knows he doesn’t need an excuse in the first place. If he isn’t interested in the Shiratorizawa captain, then he isn’t interested and that’s that. So, when the broad teen stands from the table next to them and approaches him, Tooru tilts his chin up, and stares Ushijima down—daring him to ask again and look like a fool in front of his teammates.

The first words Ushijima speaks are, “I’m glad you two are alright, Oikawa Tooru, and Iwaizumi Hajime.” Tooru feels the wind pulled out of his sails. Why is Miyagi’s top ace showing concern instead of being a persistent jerk like Tooru had expected? Seeing the brunette’s puzzled expression, Ushijima ellaborates, “When the power went out, I knew you were stuck in the elevator, and I heard a loud thump from inside. I immediately made my way downstairs to alert the staff, but by the time they began to get the appropriate authorities involved, the power had come back on. I didn’t see you last night, but I knew you were no longer stuck. It’s good to see you here and well.”

Now Tooru just feels like an asshole for assuming the worst. Hajime says, “Thanks, Ushijima. We appreciate your swift action, even though it ended up being unnecessary.” Tooru lamely echoes the sentiment.

“Also, while I am here—” Tooru tenses at Ushijima’s words. Is he really going to ask again, even with Hajime right next to him? “I wish to clear up a misconception from yesterday. After you left, it became clear to me that the way I phrased my request was a bit misleading. I was not, in fact, asking you on a date. I merely wished to eat with you as fellow captains, and discuss team building exercises with you.”

Tooru feels a part of his soul shrivel in embarrassment as he gapes at his fellow captain. “So… you’re telling me that you were never asking me out? This was all a big misunderstanding?”

“Correct. I wanted to ask you about team building exercises,” Ushijima reiterates.

Next to Tooru, who is now laughing nervously, a tick is forming on Hajime’s forehead.

“That’s silly,” Tendou purrs from the other table where _apparently_ everyone was shamelessly listening in, “Of course he wasn’t asking you out. Don’t you know? Wakatoshi is taken~”

“What—really? By who?” Oikawa sputters, practically unable to imagine Ushijima dating anyone when he’s practically married to his volleyball career.

Tendou laughs and gets up to stand next to his captain. “By me of course!” He exclaims loudly, wrapping his arm around the teen’s muscled shoulders and pressing their heads together.

“No, I’m not,” Ushijima pushes the redhead’s face away with his hand.

Tendou laughs again. “What? You don’t want to be with me, Wa-ka-to-shiiii?” He jokes, wagging his finger back and forth with each syllable of his captain’s name.

“No. And I’m not seeing anyone. I see no reason to bother with such trivial things.”

“Ohhh, I’m so hurt!” The ‘Guess Monster’ laments, bending into a back-breaking swoon, “I just don’t know how I will surviveee~”

“Oi, shut up, Satori,” Semi snaps from over his coffee mug. The conversation of the members of Shiratorizawa’s team that are present devolve into a mess of petty insults, tetchy retorts, and unaffected gravitas, seemingly forgetting about the other three as Tooru, Hajime, and Watari spectate from their own table. Tooru watches the team’s interaction critically. After building up this intimidating image of Ushiwaka and his teammates in his mind, seeing them act like normal teenagers is just strange to him. They have similar dynamics to some of his own teammates, things you just don’t pick up in official matches. He’s actually feeling pretty psyched for their next practice game today.

Apparently the only person who remembers their presence is Ushijima, as he once again engages Tooru. “So, would you like to go grab dinner sometime to discuss team building exercises now knowing that I am not attempting to court you?”

Tooru props his chin in his hand and observes Ushijima seriously. “You know what? Sure. I don’t think you need nearly as much help with teamwork as you might think, but sure. To be clear though, this is a give and take relationship,” the brunette says, pointing back and forth between them. “I’ll scratch your back, but you have to scratch mine, too.”

“Agreed. We can plan after the matches today, and if you would like to bring your co-captain please feel free to do so.” Hajime nods in appreciation to the other third year before he heads back to his own table.

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” Watari muses, speaking for the first time over the past few minutes.

Hajime hums lightly in agreement. “Yesterday’s misunderstanding was just a happy accident, I suppose.” He smiles slightly.

Tooru squawks. “A happy accident?! I’m so embarrassed! That wasn’t a happy accident at all!”

“Well, it was the push we needed, wasn’t it, Shittykawa?” Hajime asks, ribbing Tooru playfully and grabbing Tooru’s hand below the table.

“Oh.” The Seijoh captain smiles widely. “Well, I can’t argue when you put it like that.” Tooru is so happy he could burst. His team is forever improving, they have the rest of this week to play practice matches with other great teams, and now he has Hajime not only as a best friend, but as a boyfriend as well. What more could he possibly ask for? He squeezes Hajime’s hand under the table. From the closest window, the three notice the rain begin to lighten up a bit, and the sun beginning to shine on the ground. “Do you think there will be a rainbow today?

“I’ll be disappointed if there isn’t. A rainbow would be appropriate as hell,” Hajime says. Tooru laughs, and brightens even furthur when he sees the rest of his teammates shuffling down for breakfast. He and Hajime gather the team around where they’re sitting as Yahaba and Kindaichi push extra tables together, and Hanamaki and Kunimi bring extra chairs over. Tooru can’t believe how completely full his heart is right now surrounded by his teammates and friends. This might be his last year, but he’s gonna make damn sure to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfhjkl;  
> I hope the characterization is okay!!!! I am especially worried about Tooru... he's so difficult to pin down, and I definitely didn't want to write him the way a lot of fannon does. I'm still not confident though lol  
> I loved writing this silly little fic, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it! I'm terrible with endings so hopefully it wasn't too awful.
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed it, leave a kudo and/or a comment! If you have any respectful critique, I'm good with that too! <3
> 
> You can find me at [@fortheloveofbmo](http://fortheloveofbmo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!


End file.
